


[Podfic] I Was A Teenage Werewolf

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter -- Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, and... well... werewolf -- has returned to Hogwarts (at Hermione’s insistence) to finish his education. On top of classes and homework, he’s living in a tent (again) and helping to run the weekly HOWL -- Hogwarts Organisation for the Welfare of Lycanthropes -- meetings. What’s more, there’s something odd about Malfoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Was A Teenage Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Was A Teenage Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23434) by treacle_tartlet. 



Cover Art provided by teas_me.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/IWasATeenageWerewolf.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 31.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:20
  * [M4B](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/IWasATeenageWerewolf.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 33.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:33:20

  
---|---


End file.
